


Building a Perfect Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's August 2008 challenge. </p>
<p><b>Themes/kinks chosen</b>: Insufflation and Romantic marriage</p>
<p><b>Summary</b>: Ginny has an unforgettable encounter on a special day.</p>
<p><b>Author's notes</b>: Thanks to Sevfan for checking this over for me, and to R_grayjoy for title and summary assistance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Building a Perfect Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's August 2008 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Insufflation and Romantic marriage
> 
> **Summary** : Ginny has an unforgettable encounter on a special day.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for checking this over for me, and to R_grayjoy for title and summary assistance.

~

Building a Perfect Future

~

Ginny smiled at Luna and her father and hurried past them. Not that the Lovegoods weren’t nice people, but at that moment she did not want nice, she needed not so nice. 

“Ginny!”

Sighing, Ginny pasted what she hoped was a pleasant enough smile on her face and turned around to face Hermione. “Hullo, Hermione.”

“Where are you going? They need you inside--”

Edging away, Ginny held up a hand. “I know, I just...” Her lip quivered slightly and Hermione’s gaze immediately softened. 

“Oh, honey! Are you scared? That’s perfectly natural...”

Ginny allowed Hermione to put an arm about her shoulders for a moment. “A bit,” she said, a tremor entering her voice. 

“It’s not too late, you know,” Hermione said. “We can always postpone or even cancel--”

“No!” Ginny grit her teeth and tried an explanation she hoped would work. “No, this is what I want, I just need some time alone to think. Do you suppose you could tell them that I’ll be back in a while? I just need to go for a walk.”

“Sure, I’ll tell them,” Hermione said, stepping away to peer closely into Ginny’s face. What she saw evidently satisfied her because she smiled and hugged Ginny tightly before turning away. “I can get you at least thirty minutes,” she said, looking determined. “Go have your walk and clear your head.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Ginny said. “I owe you.”

With that, Ginny slipped out a side door and hurried down a path, holding her skirt above the dusty ground. It was August and warm, and even at this time of the evening, the sun was still bright in the sky, its beams beating down on her head relentlessly. 

She came to the clearing and she sighed, relaxing a bit. No one else had arrived yet and she bit her lip, casting a Time-Telling Spell and frowning when she saw the time. “Where are they?” she muttered aloud. 

“We’re here,” said a smooth voice from behind her. 

Ginny spun around in time to see Malfoy and Zabini step into the clearing. They were impeccably dressed, of course, and Ginny allowed herself a moment to appreciate the picture they made. “Were you two hiding? Scared I wouldn’t show?” she challenged. 

“Scared?” Malfoy smirked. “Prepared for you to cancel is more like it. You must admit that your suggestion that we meet you here for an assignation was unorthodox to say the least.”

Shrugging, Ginny sauntered closer. “If you’re not up to it then why did you show up?” she asked. 

Zabini, who had been eyeing her up and down, smiled, and the promise inherent in that smile sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. “I think you’ll find we are both up to it.” He inclined his head. “Shouldn’t you change first?”

Ginny, her hands already at the bodice of her dress, raised an eyebrow. “Let _me_ worry about that. You are both here for one reason only.”

Malfoy was circling to her right, and for a moment he reminded her of a prowling jungle cat. “How do you want us?” he asked. 

“I could Transfigure a--”

Ginny stuttered to a halt as Malfoy’s hands closed around her waist and he pulled her back against him. “Why don’t we just do it up against this tree?” he whispered, his breath hitting the sensitive skin of her ear and making her shiver with arousal. 

Zabini was already pressed to her front and she could feel the bulge of his prick against her thigh. “Actually, why don’t you let us worry about the logistics?” he hissed softly, his hand stealing into her bodice to cup her breast. His thumb began to circle her nipple and Ginny’s head fell back onto Malfoy’s shoulder, her face automatically turning into his neck as she took shaky breaths. 

Somehow they manoeuvred her so that they were all in front of the tree, Ginny could never have said how though, since, between the filthy things Malfoy was whispering to her and Zabini’s clever fingers, she was lost. 

Stretched out on the grass, Ginny allowed herself to be turned onto her side, shifting until she was pressed against Zabini, his hand snaking between her legs, her voluminous skirt being crushed between them. 

Shoving aside her knickers, Zabini smiled. “Wet already,” he purred, his fingers slowly circling her clit as she writhed. “You’ve been anticipating this, haven’t you?”

“Did I invite you here to talk or to fuck me?” she gasped. But before she could say anything else, something pressed against her lips and she automatically opened them wider, moaning as Malfoy held her head steady and began thrusting his prick in and out of her mouth shallowly.

Hands groped at her breasts and she close her eyes to concentrate on the sensations running through her, the heavy slide of Malfoy’s cock over her tongue, the bitter precome leaking from the tip, the way Zabini’s fingers seemed to know exactly what she needed. 

When those hands stopped moving, her eyes flew open and she tried to ask what was going on, only it came out as a series of garbled moans. Malfoy, his prick still in her mouth, groaned above her. “Blaise, quit teasing. She’s stopped sucking.”

A strong hand lifted her leg, and if Ginny’s mouth hadn’t been full, she would have screamed when Zabini pushed inside her in one firm thrust. “I’m not teasing,” he purred in her ear, his hot breath ticking her flushed skin. He moved inside her emphatically, supporting her raised thigh with his hand and exposing her to the clearing as he steadily fucked her. “Does this feel like teasing?”

It took a few moments, but Malfoy eventually matched Zabini’s pace, thrusting in and out at the same time. 

Ginny relaxed into their movements, her nails digging into Malfoy’s thigh as he fucked her mouth. 

“What would the world say if they saw you like this?” Zabini panted in her ear. “Spread open for the two of us, two Slytherins. We should...have brought a camera.”

Ginny groaned, that thought making another burst of arousal spread through her. Zabini was still fondling her clit with steady, soft touches, just enough to keep her on the razor’s edge of coming. 

“We didn’t even have to undress to get you to spread for us,” Malfoy murmured, voice low, silky. “You just opened your mouth and your legs and took us in. What if there had been someone else here, too? Would you have taken him in your arse? _Could_ you? I think you could. I think you’d be gagging for it.”

The filthy words just made Ginny hotter if possible, and although she couldn’t move, trapped as she was between them, she clenched her cunt around Zabini and swallowed Malfoy’s cock as best she could, satisfied by a string of unintelligible words that burst from both of them. 

The men lost their rhythm as their climaxes approached, and finally, _finally_ Zabini’s finger sped up enough to bring her off. Ginny’s orgasm hit, her cunt squeezing Zabini’s seed from him. Malfoy came a moment later and Ginny struggled to swallow everything, her throat contracting frantically around his prick even as she trembled in the throes of pleasure. 

Zabini lowered her leg and slipped out with a wet noise and Malfoy pulled out of her mouth a few moments later, although he did allow Ginny to rest her head on his thigh and catch her breath.

When she raised her head to sit up, both Malfoy and Zabini assisted her. She fastened the tiny buttons on her bodice before allowing them to help her up. “Bloody hell, what time is it?” she swore, looking around the clearing for one of her shoes. “They’re probably looking for me.”

Malfoy had already cleaned himself up and was looking as impeccable as he had when he’d walked into the clearing. He pulled out a silver pocket watch and consulted it. “Six-thirty. You’ve time.” 

“We can escort you back,” Zabini said, his clothes now back in place. 

Ginny shook her head as she hopped on one foot trying to replace her shoe. “No, that’s all right, I can find my own way. It would look odd to arrive with you two.” 

Pulling her wand, she set about tidying herself up and when she looked as pristine as she had when she’d arrived, she twirled her wand in her hand. “There,” she said. 

“Right, well, that was fun. See you at the ceremony,” Malfoy said, walking past her, Zabini following behind. 

“One moment,” Ginny said. “There’s one more thing to so. I can’t leave any loose ends, you understand. You’re men of the press.”

Zabini evidently heard something in her tone because his wand was half way up, but he still wasn’t fast enough. 

“ _Obliviate_ ,” Ginny said calmly, smiling as a both men developed slack-jawed, vacant stares. Brushing past them, she hurried back. Her timing was perfect as she intercepted a worried-looking Hermione and Ron on the path. 

“There you are!” Hermione said, clearly relieved. “We were getting concerned. If you’re not sure about this, Ginny, you can call it off--”

Ginny smiled. “I have never been more sure,” she said, linking arms with Ron and Hermione. “I had to work out some things but I feel much better. Let’s go.” 

They strolled back towards the house, and as they approached, Hermione sent Ron ahead and then pulled Ginny behind a shrub. “It’s normal to have doubts, Ginny,” she said earnestly. “Don’t feel as if you’re being forced to do this--”

Patting Hermione’s arm, Ginny interrupted her. “I really don’t have any doubts. I love Harry and he loves me, and I know we’re going to have the most romantic marriage ever.”

“You’ve not really had a chance to sow your wild oats, though...”

A smile lurking around her lips, Ginny shook her head. “I don’t need to sow any wild oats to know what I want. Now come on. I have to go and get married. The press is here, we don’t want them saying I jilted him at the altar, do we?” 

Hermione giggled. “I did wonder why you’d invited Malfoy and Zabini but it makes sense that you’d want some good press. I only hope they’re honest reporters.”

Ginny chuckled. “Oh, they’ll write a favourable article if they know what’s good for them. They don’t want me after them.”

Just then the music began and Hermione pressed a kiss to Ginny’s cheek before walking to take her place alongside Luna at the altar.

Arthur held out his arm and Ginny took it, smiling widely was she was escorted to her perfect, romantic future. 

~


End file.
